


Shadowhunters-tales told in Songs.

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Malec, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbels inspired while listening to music, suiting the type of music I was listening to.</p><p>DISCLAIMER:<br/>All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.<br/>All the Songs belong to the bands or the people who wrote them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unaffected

**Author's Note:**

> always listen to music while writing which gives me the best ideas!  
> All of these drabbels will be unbeta'd and I upload one everytime I get a good idea with a song!  
> I suggest you listen to the song while reading and/or before or after reading ;)
> 
> Chapter One:  
> Song: Unaffected by Hoobastank.  
> Alec is worried about Magnus when they fight.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy;)

It had become a strange habit.

Whenever they went out on a mission, Magnus came along and fought by Alec’s side.   
They were a pretty good team to be honest and Magnus took a great liking in teasing Alec while he shot arrow after arrow and killed demons around them or from up above on a roof.

Alec always just rolled his eyes at Magnus when he kept going with his teasing and he didn’t mind at all.  
Jace and Izzy just laughed while Magnus kept fighting, but sometimes Alec worried how Magnus got distracted by him ever so often, sometimes killing demons at the last second when his attention had been on Alec. 

It was a standard mission today and Alec kneeled on a rooftop, shooting arrowss down to help the fighting group. From that position, he could see Jace and Izzy killing the demons and Magnus who attacked with his magic.  
Magnus was looking up at Alec and winked at the young Shadowhunter while he made a magic barrier appear in front of him, keeping a demon frozen. Alec rolles his eyes and focused on another demon when he suddenly saw dark smoke appear from behind Magnus from the corner of his eye.  
  
“Magnus!” he shouted but it was too late and as Magnus was turning around he disappeared fully in the smoke and Alec’s heart skipped a beat.

He got up as quickly a he could, shooting one last arrow and then he jumped down the side of the building, landing hard on his feet and sprinted towards the dark smoke where his warlock had disappeared.  
While running he made his seraph blade appear, ready to kill whatever produced the smoke. Alec instantly saw the demon who was the cause of the smoke and set to strike when he was pushed backwards by a wave of purple magic erupting from the smoke, ripping his feet away, causing Alec to land hard on his back.

The demon was killed instantly as Magnus wooshed the smoke away and stepped forward, his hands up in the air and glowing with magic. His eyes fell on Alec, lying on the ground.  
“Resting, are we?”, he teased and Alec just rolled his eyes, while he got up.

 

“Magnus?”, Alec asked into the darkness of the bedroom. 

He was lying next to Magnus in the bedroom of the loft. Magnus had his back towards him, and Alec’s arm was lying losely around his waist.

“I'm awake.. ,” Magnus yawned and stroke Alec’s hand. 

“What’s bothering you?”

“I... never mind.” Alec hid his face in the crook of Magnus neck and exhaled slowly.  
  
Magnus shifted and turned so that he was looking at Alec, his yellow cat eyes shining in the dim light that the moon brought into the room.  
“Tell me.”

Alec sighed.  
“You know.. when we go on these missions like today. I’m.. not unaffected.” Magnus narrowed his eyes in the dark.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I worry about you. When I saw you disappear in that smoke today, I didn't know what to do. I was scared.”

Magnus hand came up to strike lightly against Alec’s cheek.  
“Alexander..”

“I know you’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn and you have your magic, but… I still worry about you.”

Magnus leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over Alec’s in such an affectionate way, it send a shiver down Alec’s spine and he sighed against Magnus lips.

“You’re just too pure, Alexander. You don’t have to worry, as I don’t either.”

“How can you say that? I do worry, I can’t just stay next to you like it doesn’t affect me.”, Alec argued but Magnus kissed him again.

“I don’t worry because of you.” 

“Because of me?”

“Yes. I don’t need to worry because I know you always have my back.”

“I... really?”

“I trust you with my life, Alexander.”

Alec inhaled slowly and pressed his forehead against Magnus'.  
“I love you, Magnus.”   
  


He smiled gently.  
“And I love you, Alexander.”


	2. It's easier to run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Easier to run" by Linkin Park.  
> I suggest you listen to it on repeat while reading this ;)
> 
> Lots of Angst and Hurt.   
> What happened when Magnus left Alec because he couldn't bring the burden of Alec being mortal onto him.

„Magnus, wait! Magnus! MAGNUS!“, Alec screamed as he shifted in his sleep, tossing from side to side.

„MAGNUS!!“

„ALEC! Alec, wake up!“

Alec's eyes flew open as he was roughly shaken by Isabelle who was kneeling next to him on his bed.

„Iz...zy?“, Alec stuttered, his head slowly waking up, realising he was lying in his bed.

„Alec, you had the dream again.“, Izzy said, stroking his arm while he sat up.

„I… It really happened.. didn't it? He's gone.“

Izzy sighed and nodded.  
„Yeah.“

Alec fell back on his pillow, his hand coming up to cover his eyes.

 

It'd been two months now.   
Two months, since Magnus disappeared.   
Since he had left Alec.

Ever since then the dream had been haunting Alec, the warlock standing in his empty loft while Alec approached him. Magnus had shot him a pained last look, then suddenly opened a portal and stepped through it without another word.

He had left, leaving Alec alone in the loft with only a letter, explaining why he had to go.  
Izzy and Jace had found Alec hours later, still in shock, cluthcing the paper.

The letter was written in Magnus eccentric handwriting but the words were ful of sadness as Alec had read it with shaking hands.  
Magnus had left because he couldn't watch Alec die. He couldn't be there, imortal as he was, watching Alec slowly die. And he couldn't be there, giving Alec a guilty feeling because of who he was. Mortal.  
Magnus wished he could go with Alec to his grave, but he couldn't. He wanted to move past all the memories he had but he couldn't.

It was easier to run, than to face the pain alone.

 

It shattered Alec. It totally destroyed him from the inside.  
For days he had been unable to concentrate on anything, barely eating and reading the letter over and over again until Izzy had forced him out of his room, back to training again. Back to the life he had been living.   
She had been his biggest support and without her, he surely would have lost his mind.  
He missed Magnus. He missed him so much, he had gone to the loft, just sitting on the floor for hours staring at the spot where Magnus had opened the portal and left Alec's world forever.  
He was never coming back. It had been easier to run.  
Not for Alec.

Today, Alec was in the training room. It was still early in the morning, which meant he was alone and he punched the target in front of him with full force. It was a bad day.   
  
He was feeling angry, confused. Angry at Magnus for thinking running was the easiest way out of this. For believeing he would prevent them both from hurt.   
For being that selfish.  
Alec kept kicking the target as hard a she could, not noticing Izzy who entered the training room quietly, carefully watching him turning his anger into uncontrolled punches.

When he hit the target hard with his hand, a blazing pain struck his shoulder and he winced, dropping down on one knee. He jerked his head up in shock when Izzy suddenly laid her hand on his arm.  
„Alec, you can't keep doing this. You're gonna seriously injure yourself“, she said worriedly. Alec shook his head as he stood up.

„No, you're right, I can't do this anymore.“

„Alec?“ 

He looked down at his little sister, his eyes determined and strong.  
„I have to do something. I can't let him do this.“

„What are you saying?“

„I'll search for him. I'll track him down, even if it takes me forever. I love him. I have to find him.“  
  


Izzy smiled gently at him.  
„I know you do. You'll find him.“

 

_________

  
Magnus held his hands high as he pushed a wave of magic against the shapeshifter coming at him.  
The creature burst into flames and Magnus sighed, exhaustion showing on his face as he lowered his hands. 

He had been attacked by shapeshifters a lot over the last weeks. He knew it was time to move again, it was always only a short stay, wherever he went.   
And wherever he went, he felt the stinging in his chest and the longing for only one person he could never see again. 

Magnus turned around abruptly as he heard someone running throught the alley from behind him and

.... stopped dead in his tracks.

No.  
It couldn't be.

After 8 years.

 

Alexander.

 

________

  
Alec stopped dead in his track as he stared at the person standing in the alley in front of him.  
Magnus.  
He had found him.

  
Magnus stared at Alec in shock, unable to say any word as the man started walking towards him.   
Insecurity flashed over Magnus face and he raised his hands in defense intuitively and the other man stopped.

He looked so different.   
It had been 8 years.

8 long years and here was his Shadowhunter in front of him, a fiercful look on his face as if he could rule the whole world.

„Magnus. It's me.“

________  
  
  
Alec started walking towards Magnus but he stopped immediately when the other one raised his hands, blue magic flashing out of his palms.

„Magnus, it's me.“, Alec said, his voice low and steady. Magnus eyes widened and his eyes were daring into Alecs like he really couldn't believe it.

Carefully, Alec took another step forward and as he realised Magnus wasn't using his magic anymore he continued walking until he stood in front of him.   
His chest clenched as he took in Magnus form, exhaustion and tension written all over his face.  
His shoulders were tensed and he swallowed hard.

„Magnus.“, Alec said again and he saw how Magnus flinched and a look of anxiety flashed over is face.

„Alec..“, he whispered and that was when Alec took the last step forward, hurling Magnus into his arms with a tight grip, burrying his head in the crook of Magnus neck.   
He felt Magnus tense for a second but then his arms came around the other man.

„Alec!“, he breathed against Alec's hair as he tightened the grip.

 

„I'm never letting you go again.“, Alec said as he tightened the grip on the love of is life.

 

  
_______

 

  
„What's this rune… I have never seen anything like that before“, Magnus said a she traced down the dark lines on Alec's bare back with his fingers.   
Alec shifted a little on the bed, so that he could look into Magnus eyes.

„It's.. a rune Clary came up with. On my request. She worked on this for.. 5 years.“ Magnus gasped and looked at Alec, his eyes a mixture of adoration and anxiety.

„What…. is it for?“, he whispered.

Alec smiled and his hand came up to cup Magnus face.

„It's an imortality rune. I meant it when I said, I'm never letting you go again. “

 

 


End file.
